Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice and data. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as those from the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) for Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE Advanced (LTE-A), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), etc.
Typically, a modern wireless communication system includes location capabilities to locate wireless terminals based on measurements by wireless terminals of received radio signals (e.g., signals from navigation satellites, base stations, access points) and possibly of other information (e.g. barometric air pressure). During emergency situations, a mobile device may be used to connect with a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP), such as by dialing 911 or 112. A wireless communication system may provide location related information for a mobile device to assist a PSAP in routing appropriate resources and responding to an emergency call. The location related information may include certain measurements made by a mobile device such as a measurement of barometric pressure. Improvements in the ability of a mobile device or a network to provide location related information to a PSAP may lead to decreased response times for emergency personnel.